Ángeles Fuimos
by AriaBRFTCK
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando tres ángeles terminan en la tierra por culpa de un maldito error? Descubranlo... dentro de poco... fail summary lo se... pero bueno. T por lenguaje vulgar.
1. Ángeles Caidos

**Hola a todos! Espero Que Se La Estén Pasando Muy bien Este Fin de Semana: D porque yo me la Estoy Pasando Muy bien y si no están Contentos pues ... Pues ... Pues ... váyanse al diablo ... ok no ... sí la están Pasando mal espero alegrarles un poquito el Día con esta Historia, Que es obligatoria que lean ****si van a leer el fanfic de la Próxima Semana (Que de Seguro Sera Otro Capítulo de Este fanfic):D (Que si leyeron los comentarios de "Lo Perdí Para Siempre ¡! "de Luis Carlos, porqué yo soy bien rara y si me pongo a leerlos aunque hubo un review Largo y me dio hueva leerlo, sabrán Que va un Dedicado a el :D). Hmm bueno había Otra Cosa Que quería decirles, no hay nada Tiene Que Ver Pero quería contarles: acabo de averiguar que puedo sable Cuantas personas Leen mis Historias y todo eso (si, soy bien retard y me acabo de dar cuenta) me di Cuenta de Que todos / as hijo unos malditos pervertidos D: La Historia Con Más visitas FUE "gracias salvarme" que fue un Intento de lemmon D: aléjense de mi malditos perver ... Esperen yo que yo Igual asi no hay problema n.n**

**Lo de siempre: South Park ni los Personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero ... Pero la historia y los Oc son ****míos**

* * *

><p>Advertencia: este Fanfiction es irreal y grosero, las frases celebres son pobres imitaciones y devido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer<p>

_"El cielo, Un Lugar hermoso al Que Todos Quieren ir, Un Lugar Lleno de ángeles y Hermosas Mujeres Con tetas Enormes"_

Un chico trataba de entrar… de nuevo, un chico llamado Kenneth McCormic, por primera vez en su vida el letrero que aparece antes de entrar decía "acceso confirmado", sin embargo ante aquel pensamiento lo mandaron derechito al infierno… de nuevo…

En El Cielo ...

Ahh ... ese Kenny Nunca aprenderá- dijo una chica morena cabello castaño, largo y ondulado Ligeramente, Vestida con una túnica blanca.

-Hilda- dijo una voz grave, pronto salió un hipopótamo-chimpancé-perro (N/A no me acuerdo muy bien de ese capítulo pero creo que si era ese), es decir, dios- Kenny necesita aprender, necesita a un nuevo ángel guardián, sin embargo por su culpa nos estamos quedando sin ellos, también un Chico llamado Craig y uno llamado Cartman, así que, tengo noticias para ti y el resto de las hermanas virgo, irán a la tierra- dijo dios con una voz alegre pero a la vez triste, esos chicos ya habían acabado con más ángeles que todo el ejercito de satanás junto, además las hermanas virgo eran sus mejores ángeles.

entiendo, llamare a Daniela y a Aria- respondió Hilda con voz seria, cuando por dentro estaba que explotaba de rabia, como es posible que a ella, la jefa del EEA (Elite Especial de Ángeles), la fuerza más poderosa y exclusiva de todo el cielo, la rebajaran a un simple ángel guardián de un trio de mocosos de mier… esperen era un ángel, ¿porque iba pensar así?

Pronto aparecieron el resto de las hermanas virgo:

Aria, especialista en engaños, su actitud tonta e inocente siempre confunde al enemigo, no importa cuántas veces se hayan enfrentado a ella.

Daniela, también conocida como Dany o Ela (aunque no le guste que la llamen así) es una persona fría y grosera, anteriormente pertenecía al grupo de los ángeles caídos, pero se arrepintió y gracias a ella (aunque no le guste aceptarlo) ganaron la quinta guerra anual de ángeles Vs. Demonios. Actualmente es un agente doble y es experta en… *información clasificada, sistema sobrecargado*

Ambas, son personalidades separadas de Hilda, es por eso que trabajan mejor juntas que separadas.

Al estar todas juntas Hilda, sin rodeos, comenzó a contar lo que dios les había pedido, al terminar inmediatamente fueron a su hogar a empacar, Hilda estaba molesta por haberla cambiado de rango, Daniela estaba molesta, pues no podría llevar los informes y pondrían a un idiota en su lugar y Aria… pues a Aria le importaba un carajo.

*w*w*w*w*

Salida de Ángeles guardianes: siga las indicaciones- leía Hilda de su hoja de seguridad, al haber nacido como súper ángeles nunca habían hecho eso. -*indicaciones…

1.-Mantenga las alas dentro del camino

2.-Evite llevar alimentos y bebidas

3.- Si esta embarazado favor de no viajar a grandes velocidades (sip decía embarazado)

4.- Para evitar una transformación a súper-humano favor de…- no pudo continuar pues Daniela se hartó e incendio la hoja- ¡qué te pasa hija del demonio!

Ya vámonos!- grito Aria desde un lugar en el solitario pasillo, pronto se le unieron y al extender sus alas (unas blancas, otras negras y unas arcoíris) se abrió una escotilla debajo de sus pies y una voz robótica dijo:

*vuelo no 777 hacia South Park, error, cambio multidimensional de seguridad, llegaran a su destino como súper-humanos, podrán usar sus alas y poderes, sin embargo no podrán viajar entre dimensiones, favor de cumplir con su misión asignada como humanos hasta que podamos solucionar este percance gracias*

- Daniela Hija de Puta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la chica

-Cuando Hilda se emputa se emputa- Dijeron Aria y Daniela mientras caían hacia un pueblo en la cima de una montaña.

**Eh! Que tal les quedo el ojo, ;) igual de seguro, no se preocupen que el próximo capítulo estará más largo XD Este fanfic se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo dragón ball cuando pasaron el ending (Ángeles Fuimos) y pensé que podría hacer un fanfic sobre eso n.n, el siguiente capitulo está en proceso, quizás lo publique el sábado o el jueves de la próxima semana, si se lo preguntan técnicamente, esto que estoy diciendo lo dice Aria, la verdad me pregunto porque firmo con el "dany" si la que habla es Aria, XD bueno hmm creo que nunca he dicho mi nombre completo… bueno si se lo preguntaban (que lo más seguro es que no)… se los dejare en mi perfil, junto a una descripción sobre mí :3 chao-chao (Comienza a sonar Heartless como por la mitad)... oh esperen, antes de irme quería decirles que estaba leyendo los fanfics que publique y me di cuenta de algo, en "Gracias por salvarme" había unas cuantas (por no decir muchas) incoherencias y bueno quiero disculparme por eso, pero eso fue por culpa de mi computadora, no se que paso, cuando estaba escribiendo las cosas iba todo muy bien y luego, cuando ya había salvado el documento se cambio todo y no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí. Mis mas sinceras disculpas XD (me acorde por que volvió a pasar pero con el triple de potencia).**

**-Dany… digo… Aria**


	2. Llegamos!

-Gah!-gritaba una desesperada Hilda- Puta Madre!, Daniela hija de puta como chingados se te pudo ocurrir incendiar la puta hoja del carajo!-

-ya no te enojes, de todos modos ya estamos llegando-trato de tranquilizar Aria- mira, mejor veamos donde viviremos, porque sin nuestros poderes no podremos viajar al limbo.

-Podríamos vivir con esos idiotas, digo de todos modos tendremos que cuidarlos- dijo Daniela solo por opinar, la verdad a ella le importaba un comino todo lo que le pasara a sus hermanas.

-No, que no sabes cómo son todos aquí?, será mejor que busquemos una casa- Dijo Hilda ya más calmada.

*Usted tiene un mensaje* Dijo una voz femenina medio robótica desde un lugar en el portal a otra dimensión… digo en el bolso de Hilda. Pronto se apuró a sacar su Celular y leyó el mensaje que enviaron:

-Que hacer en caso de viaje multidimensional fallido… Daniela ni se te ocurra incendiar mi teléfono… gracias-dijo al ver que Daniela sacaba una bola de fuego de la mano y la volvía a guardarla.-Bueno, como decía: paso número uno: Tratar de llegar al destino indicado lo más sanas posibles, buscar un hogar y subsistir como seres humanos normales sin abandonar la misión principal. Paso numero dos: localizar de algún modo, pero sin abandonar la misión de ángel guardián, al único ser en la dimensión del ying y el yang capaz de utilizar un poder infinito de la imaginación para conseguir indicaciones de lo que se podría utilizar para volver a la forma de ángel. Paso ultimo: Tratar de no utilizar los poderes que aún le resten en frente de un ser humano. Casa seleccionada para ustedes: Casa en venta junto a la residencia Black. Atentamente: Miguel Ángel :3.

-Humanos normales, hmm ¿Cuántos años tenemos?- Pregunto Dany (N/A ya me dio hueva escribir Daniela)

-Tenemos… 160000 años,- respondió Aria con toda tranquilidad- pero parecemos humanos de 16. Mira, pero que suerte podremos entrar con los idiotas que tenemos que cuidar… Hilda ya llegamos, que te parece si compramos ropa, nos inscribimos y buscamos al tipo raro con el poder de la "imaginación" (mueve sus manos en un movimiento de curva delante de su frente y sale un arcoíris tipo Bob Esponja)

Ahora imagínense un montaje de imágenes con una cancioncita gay: las hermanas virgo en una tienda de ropa, en la escuela de South Park y junto a la residencia Black en una casita chiquita.

Escuela Secundaria de South Park, Aula B, décimo grado.

Siéntense bola de maricas-Dijo el señor Garrison mientras entraba al aula seguido de tres chicas idénticas.

-Trillizas para ligar!- se escuchó el grito de Kenny al fondo del aula

-Bueno niñas, me harían el favor de presentarse- dijo Garrison con un tono de aburrimiento, digo, dándole clases a esa bola de estúpidos desde tercer año quien no se hartaría.

-Bueno mi nombre es…-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo- Mi nomb… Me llamo… Joder!... Hilda habla tú- lo último lo dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo solo que Hilda lo dijo en tono de "ya sé que van a decir estas pendejas"

-está bien… Bueno muchachos, mi nombre es Hilda y soy la mayor de mis hermanas, ella es Aria y es la hermana del medio y ella es Daniela y es la menor.

-¿de dónde son mis bellas damas?- pregunto un rubio ingles

-Del cielo- dijo Aria, pronto sus hermanas y los demás chicos de la clase la miraron alarmadas

-oh de la reserva del cielo en México?, con razón tienen ese tono de piel, son Mexicanas ¿no?- dijo Wendy con tono meloso

-Lárguense de aquí malditas minorías!-grito cierto culón.- bueno Khal como te estaba diciendo…

-Cállate gordo de mierda!- Grito Hilda desde su lugar- profesor nos indicaría donde sentarnos?- con ese comentario nos podemos dar cuente de que es una bipolar de mierda :D

Claro siéntense junto las chic… digo junto a Craig, Eric y Kenny.

-Pero profesor no hay lugar junto a…-dijeron Pip, Butters y Gok' Zarah, quienes estaban sentados a su lado.

-¡Dije junto a Kenny, Craig y el culón… digo Eric!- todo mundo comenzó a reír por el "error" del profesor

Las clases continuaron normalmente, pronto, la hora del receso llego, todos salieron disparados de su aula.

-Hola hermosas ;)- dijo Kenny caminando junto a los ángeles- quieren venir a almorzar con migo- dijo en tono seductor

-Kenny deja de atosigar a las chicas- Dijo Stan que llegaba donde Kenny, bueno como el buen caballero que es no puede dejar a las chicas nuevas al cuidado de ese idiota.

Justo cuando llega Kyle y le da un golpe en su nuca

-Kenneth McCormic te he dicho un millón de veces que no te acerques a las chicas nuevas!

-Carajo Kenny Cuando aprenderás- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Esperen… sus rostros me suenan familiares… son las hermanas virgo?

-las mismas que visten y calzan-dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo

-Joder! No me las pensaba encontrar aquí, que están haciendo?

-Clasificado, información confidencial-dijeron

-Malas- dijo Kenny con un puchero- hmm por otro lado… Oye Dany estas libre esta tarde

-Jodete- respondió fríamente

-Kenny, me quieres llevar a mí?- Dijo la "inocente" de Aria

-Oh, es tan inocente-dijo abrazándola- claro que te llevo- un brillo maligno se vio en los ojos de Aria

-Kyle!- dijo el pequeño demonio- Kenny me quiere violar- dijo llorando y librándose del agarre del pervertido

- ¿Qué yo que?... no espera Kyle no es lo que parece, yo solo…- no pudo terminar de decir, Kyle le había propinado un buen golpe

Pronto llegaron el Team Craig, el Team rubio y Cartman

-Ahora que te paso pobretón?- Se "preocupo" Cartman

-De seguro trato de ligarse a una de las nuevas y le dieron un golpe- Dijo Craig con ton de "me importa un huevo"

- Oigan preciosas, ¿Por qué todas las bellas angelitas que hay en el cielo tienen un par de tetas ENORMES y ustedes las tienen tan pequeñitas (bueno tampoco tanto pero en comparación)…- dijo pícaramente Kenny, Hilda se puso roja de la vergüenza, Dany se puso roja de la ira y a Aria… Pues a Aria le importaba un carajo. Las chicas corrieron hacia Kenny con la intención de golpearlo pero de pronto un portal apareció y de este salió un chico *Ya saben quién* que al salir de improvisto las chicas chocaron contra él, quedando muy cerca del portal y la mitad de este dentro, mientras que la otra mitad estaba en otra dimensión.

Del portal (que era morado con pequeños remolinos dorados) comenzaron a salir hebras celestes y plateadas, las chicas jalaron al chico (NA: que de seguro ya saben quién es)

-Ciérralo!- Gritaron ambas chicas, este rápidamente cerro el portal, sin embargo las partes de otros colores no se eliminaron y comenzaron a crecer más y más hasta que alcanzo el tamaño suficiente para que un perro pasara, ese no hubiera sido un gran problema de no ser porque pronto comenzaron a salir rayos negros de él.

Aria!-gritaron las chicas pues esta era experta en esa clase de cosas, la chica saco un bolígrafo de la primera mochila que encontró y lo lanzo al portal, este para la sorpresa de todos se cerró, pero antes del otro lado salió una pluma negra.

-Woa, no vuelvo a salir sin antes fijarme en donde abro el portal- dijo Luis

-Por favor!- gritaron las tres morenas

-Mhm… Y ustedes son…?- Pregunto el chico

-Aria, Daniela y yo soy Hilda… Somos las hermanas virgo- dijo señalándolas a cada una

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, que tal el capítulo? n.n Tratare de actualizar el sábado…<strong>

**Felicidades a Luis Carlos por sus dos años en Fanfiction :D… que no se te olvide que TODO el fanfic va dedicado a ti, por eso no puse dedicatoria ni nada de eso… Me están encantando tus historias :D aunque no eh podido dejar Review porque he estado utilizando el teléfono de mi hermana y no me deja iniciar sesión… Gracias por todo y que te dediquen muchos fanfics. **

**Aparecieron muy pocos personajes no? Bueno pues esperen y pronto saldrán mas :D**

**Me quedo muy corto... bueno tratare de hacerlos capítulos mas largos n.n**

**Recuerden que South Park no me pertenece :D Pero la historia si.**

**-Aria, Hilda y Dany **


	3. Beso de ángel

**CAPITULO 3: BESO DE ÁNGEL. CARAIG, CARTMAN O KENNY?**

**SOTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE, ERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE, TAMPOCO EL PERSONAJE DE LUIS CARLOS, DICHO PERSONAJE (EL CUAL SALDRÁ SOLO UNAS CUANTAS VECES EN EL FANFIC) PERTENECE A LUIS CARLOS SIN EMBARGO LA HISTORIA Y EL RESTO DE LOS OC SI SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

* * *

><p>-Ellas son Aria, Daniela y yo soy Hilda… somos las hermanas virgo<p>

-Hermanas virgo… oh ya veo de la dimensión C-1870 verdad?

-Si

-Valla, yo siempre he dicho que la ruta 777 causa muchos problemas…

Siguieron platicando sobre viajes multidimensionales hasta que los chicos se hartaron de tanta platica a la cual no le hallaban sentido (NA: Prácticamente esta es una dimensión diferente a la del fic de Luis Carlos, así que por eso no entienden nada, ellos solo saben que tiene los poderes de la imaginación) y los interrumpieron

-Oigan no estamos entendiendo nada de lo que están hablando… acaso se drogan?- dijo estúpidamente Clyde.

-Ah sí lo siento… me tengo que ir- respondió Luis Carlos y abrió un portal para entrar en él y dirigirse a la dimensión que pertenece.

-GAH! Siempre es lo mismo, siempre saca esos portales y nunca nos avisa GHA! Solo se va… y si se va con la mafia a planear nuestra muerte para gravarla y publicarla en la deep web! Eso sería demasiada presión…- dijo Tweek

-Timmy- le apoyo pues… Timmy

Se escuchó un sonido parecido al de un coro de ángeles, Hilda saco su celestialular o como lo llaman en esa dimensión, celular. Leyó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que oyeran sus hermanas- Como sellar el trato de ángel guardián: recibir un beso del humano en cuestión, se complica más si hay un fallo multidimensional ocasionado por un error de viaje. Atentamente: Miguel Ángel :3

-QUE CARAJOS!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo- no ni madres cabrón ni sueñes que voy a hacer eso… si fuera aun un ángel que se puede hacer invisible si pero ahora no completísimo idiota.- se callaron de inmediato al ver las caras confundidas de sus nuevos compañeros y las risas de Cartman.

-No sé de qué carajos hablan pero es muy divertido verlas hablar al mismo tiempo, dicen que no se parecen y que se caen mal mutuamente pero en realidad son una puta copia de Hilda XD

-Cállate culo gordo!- Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-aprenden tan rápido- dijeron esperanzados Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Craig, que eran los que más le decían así.

- al menos tengo culo no como ustedes, planas de mierda!

-pero no es normal que tengas ese culo y tetas gordo idiota!

-Que no estoy gordo! Además yo no tengo tetas!

-Si las tienes- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-No es cierto estás mexicanas de mierda ya les lavaron el cerebro!

-Gordo hijo de puta no vuelvas a insultar a nuestro país!

-Al carajo hago lo que quiero .l.

-Claro que no gordo racista hijo de puta, mal nacido, antisemita, que nadie quiere .l.- de devolvió el gesto Hilda

-Cuando Hilda se emputa se emputa- dijeron Aria y Dany a la vez

- Que te pasa Hilda acaso tienes arena en tu vagina?

-Ahora si culón- los ojos, generalmente amables de Hilda parecían echar fuego, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, no muy fuerte pero como Eric es un llorón solo se estaba quejando como la marica que es. Los demás chicos animaban a Hilda quien estaba disfrutando más que nadie hacer eso hasta que Cartman volteo a Hilda para quedar sobre ella y someterla para que no hiciera "daño" hasta que Aria le dio una patada en la nuca haciendo que cayera, aunque no resulto como esperaban y termino besando a Hilda (NA: Me muero, en vida besaría a Cartman :P) ella abrió los ojos como platos, intento quitárselo pero no podía, parecía que estaban unidos se separaron y una cadena blanca unió el brazo izquierdo del culo gordo con el derecho de Hilda- Que puto asco culón… are? Una cadena… hay no ahora soy ángel guardián de este pendejo- todos la miraron confundida pero luego vieron la cadena que los unía y comenzaron a reír, si bien no sabían lo que eso significaba sería muy gracioso ver a la bipolar de Hilda con el culón racista de Cartman.

-Ajaja Hilda te toco con Cartman jaja bueno los mejores se quedan para nosotras- dijo burlonamente Daniela *Tengo que ganar a Kenny porque no me quiero quedar con el idiota de Craig*- que demonios?

La vista era cómica, Dany pensando en quedarse con Kenny mientras que Aria se iba a coquetear para conseguir un beso de él, Dany estaba que no se la creía, si no se apresuraba tendría que quedarse con Craig. Pero fue demasiado tarde Kenny sin mucho levanto a la pequeña niña que le había pedido que la cargara, ella se abrazó a su cuello y se acercó lentamente a su rostro el otro que estaba volteando hacia otro lado no se daba cuenta, los demás incluyendo a Dany miraban sorprendidos, era muy difícil hacer que Kenny callera en un coqueteo, las que caían siempre eran las chicas no Kenny, Aria dirigió una mirada maliciosa hacia Dany, pues ya sabía que esta querría al rubio y cuando este volteo le dio un beso en la boca dejándolo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él se quería separar, pues no quería recibir un golpe por parte de Kyle, pero no podía simplemente. Un brillo arcoíris hizo que al fin pudieran despegarse pero fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver una cadena arcoíris uniéndolos como uno solo, Aria le dirigió una mirada burlona a Dany quien estaba estática sin saber qué hacer.

-Kenny… es una niña inocente por que la besaste?- Dijo muy enojado Kyle que al igual que Stan no presenciaron muy bien el acto por estar platicando.

-No espera Kyle, no es lo que parece… ella me pidió que la…- de nuevo no pudo terminar pues recibió un golpe de Kyle que se dirigió hacia la chica que de inmediato comenzó a llorar como si hubiera sido Kenny quien la beso.

-Kyle… snif snif… Kenny me quiere violar- dijo entre un fingido llanto, Kyle se dio cuenta de las cadenas así que trato de tocarlas pero su mano traspasaba las cadenas, les pidió que se movieran y las cadenas se estiraban y se contraían pero se rompían ni nada.

-No es cierto, yo no sería capaz de violar a una niña *aunque tenga mi misma edad es una niñata muy manipuladora*

Dany solo miraba fijamente al pelinegro que tendría que besar, sería algo difícil, pues ella no es así y besarlo podría significar muchas cosas, pero si no lo hacía recibirá una penalización por no cumplir con su deber de ángel guardián y no solo eso la podrían bajar de rango y si había algo que ella se tomaba en serio era el trabajo.

-Que pasa minoría? Ahora solo faltas tú… a quien besaras mexicana de mierda?

-Si me das 100 dólares beso a Craig- no era la clase de chica que besaba a alguien por afecto o solo por besarlo, pero si era la clase de chica que cumplía una apuesta sin importar lo estúpida que fuera.

-Esperen que yo que?

-Trato hecho- le dio la mano a la morena y con la otra le metió descaradamente un billete de cien dólares en el sostén como si fuera una puta, pero Dany no es la clase de chica que se queda con los brazos cruzados, así que le torció la mano y la dio una patada en… bueno… En donde más le duele.

Craig estaba estático, pero con su típico semblante indiferente, cuando Dany llego, pensó que se retractaría pero Dany ya había roto la mano y dejado estéril al culón, no podía dejar la apuesta así que tomo el rostro de Craig entre sus manos y lo beso fue un beso corto pues Craig si logro separarse pero unas cadenas negras los unían de los tobillos como si fuesen unos esclavos.

Los chicos seguían atónitos, no era normal besar a alguien y que salieran cadenas… o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>A: Actualizamos en sábado como dijimos :D<strong>

**D: Pero nos referíamos a la semana pasada ¬¬**

**H: Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esperamos sus reviews y hasta la próxima chao chao!**


End file.
